gameevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Raavan
Lord of Demon He is a replacement of Dracula. His full body is made of nanides. So he can transform his shape.He also broght technology to Danv lok. He shifted the capital of Danav lok from Transylvania to Lanka. He formed more large army then Dracula by combinig the army of every demons. Now he and his generals including his brothers rule the whole new Danavlok. Finishing move - Brahmatsra, Chandrastra Slash, 10 head bounty Vivshana Raavans half brother of Raavana , he was sent to exile for betraying Raavan now he Works as a bounty hunter and a gladiator in Devils Collosium and the current Danav lok champion. He cant controll nanides like his Brother But he is expert In 7800 types of fighting skills, expert marksman, and also a good orator.Although his supernatural abilities are taken away by Ravan but he is still a dangerous opponent Finshing move - Soul snatch Kumbh karan Kumbhkaran is the demonic lazy and giant brother. He also has nanides which helps him to cope with his never ending hieght and hunger. Raavan uses him to destroy enemy and their army. He is one great threat to whole army of Raavans army. He is elder then Viv shana .He also had two sons Kumbh and Nikumbh. Finishing move - Monkey flip Baali He is the king of all apes.He is a Homo giganthropus.He was used to be the most deadly opponent of Raavan. He also defeated Raavan. But later Raavan implated his Nanides to destroy his mind . After that combat Baali became a crazy monster who only served Raavan Although he is more stronger than Raavan but used to supply resouces of Jungle planet to him. He is the most strongest creature to inhabit the Game his madness had made him more unpredictable Finishing Move - PowerBomb Megh Nad The clone of Raavan with some genes similar to Rain. He was married to the daughter of Toxic Lord and He is the present army general of Venomous Animals. He is also behind the conspiracy against his father. He has both the powers of Raavan and Rain. He had also had all the information of whole rakshas puran and necrommonicon. Finishing Move - Back starver, Shakti shail Khara, Dushana and Surpanakha These three are also banished from the Raavans kingdom they now live to full fill their greed ,lust and living. Khara and Dushana are enemy of their sister Surpankha.Khar and dusha Craze.jpg Lustdante-488881.jpg Gluttony-demon.jpg n both manges matches at demon collosium. All the three are brother and sister to Raavan but after they had destroyed Danavloks economy They are banished. they dont have nanides but they have some mystical powerrs of their own Finshing moves Khar - Giagantic gulp Dushan - Groin slash Surpankha - Ultra sonic boom Ahi Raavan The twin brother of Raavan and also the present ruler of Hell.He can controll the element of Fire and hell fire. Finishimg move - Hells gate Chanda The current succesor of Pisach throne. He after Dracula is the most strongest pisach in whole Danavlok. Finishing move - undead army Eclipso(Grahan) He is the resemblence of darkness and also the sore enemy of Orochi. He was brought back to life by raavan in return he became the slave of raavan. He also secured his position as chief comanding general of his army. Just like his name suggests he has the abilty to turn any one or anything into dark and evil power for his favour Finshing move - Purna grash Ketu The lord of parasite worm and chief exporter and caretaker of venoims and chemicals in Raavans army. He is one of the most dangerous demons of Danav lok. He is also helping Meghnad for his conspiracy. Finishing move - Death sting Atikaya He is the lord of Giants and also the Caretaker of strongholds of Raavans army. Finishing move - Giant crash